The present invention relates to novel adhesive compositions and their use, and more particularly, it relates to adhesive compositions which are thermoreversible, as evidenced by their decrease in viscosity at the thermoreversibility temperature.
It is known that compositions based on copolymers of ethylene with an ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid or compositions based on terpolymers of ethylene, ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid, and an ester of an ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid have good adhesive properties for various metals such as aluminum, steel, iron and for other substrates such as wood, leather, rubber, and ceramic materials.